


Only You Can Touch It

by Biosahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/pseuds/Biosahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't like having his hair touched.<br/>And Jensen found the reason to want to do it a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Can Touch It

Jared doesn't like having his hair touched.

So it started off as a joke, a tease. Jared has long put clear lines concerning how he felt about his hair being touched, but of course that was only one big reason for Jensen to touch it even more. And he did, he caressed Jared’s hair every now and then and Jared didn’t mind, because hey, it was just the two of them and Jared had to admit Jensen was quite good at it.

But this time, this time it was different They were at a convention with all the fans and their co-stars present. They were supposed to hold small interviews, answer questions and get on with their day. But nothing did quite go as planned that time, not when Jensen decided to sexually harass Jared’s hair.

Long slender fingers dived into his long brownish stripes and Jared’s body reaction was to instantly shiver. He was in the middle of talking to two fans, handing over autographs and flashing warm smiles here and there. Jensen of course couldn’t stay put. He had to come and ruin whatever he was doing because that’s what Jensen does : Annoy Jared twenty-seven and enjoy every bit of it.

Jared first decided to do what he does best: smile and make a joke out of it. So he slapped Jensen’s hand away and made a comment about how _magical his hair was._ Fans giggled and Jensen kept his hand down.

Plan’s a success, or so he thought.

Until Jared was done with the two fans and one of them carried on asking questions with a camera in hand. Jared grew self-conscious because at that exact moment Jensen’s hand reached for his nape, tip of fingers dragging up sensually through his hair and slightly tugging on it. Jared almost gasped, rocking his shoulders slightly upside and calming his breath. And crap – He did not just get turned on by Jensen tugging on his hair.

He answered the fan’s answer with a quirky smile and threw Jensen a quick glare. But the man was too busy talking to Misha to notice what he was doing to him.

He tugged again, slightly harder, and this time Jared internally moaned. As much as he was open to experiencing new kinks and fetishes now wasn’t the right time to be getting hard due to his hair being touched and pulled by none other than Jensen.

Jensen and him were best friends, though they did get some action every now and then, innocent kisses, playful blow-jobs but nothing too serious. However that didn’t stop Jared from wondering what kind of beast Jensen was in bed. Was he the kind of person to whisper dirty things into their partner’s ear and make them beg for it? Did he enjoy taking them on all four while tugging on their hair? Drag them to their limit and stop right before they reach their climax just to watch them squirm and cry?

Jared was full of questions he had no idea why he was asking himself in the first place. Because by the time they were both done talking to the fans –who moved on to Misha by now— Jensen’s eyes fell back on Jared and that’s when he knew he wasn’t the only one thinking about this.

“Your hand.” Jared muttered, slapping Jensen’s hand off him once again and throwing his gaze away.

It was painful. The throbbing erection that formed underneath his pants. And it was all Jensen’s fault. But Jared just had to take a deep breath and calm down, because hey, they were in the middle of a freaking convention and he was getting hard by imagining having sex with his best friend. He _had_ to calm down.

But that doesn’t mean Jensen was cooperating. No, the man seemed to have just gotten started. Because now the hand that stopped harassing Jared’s locks was resting on his thigh, giving it a tempting squeeze.

And fuck. He knew.

Jared should’ve seen this coming. He should’ve stood up and switched seats with Mark when he had the chance. Now he was stuck with a clear bulge in his jeans and Jensen was enjoying palming higher on his thigh, making him twitch every single time.

“Jared?” Jensen called, attracting the eyes of their co-starts towards them. “You okay buddy?”

The smirk on Jensen’s face said it all. He was doing this on purpose and Jared wants to punch him for being anything but subtle. He flashed one of his bright smiles and decides he wasn’t going to let Jensen have it his way.

He made a big mistake.

Because now not only everyone was staring with curious eyes at him but Jensen has moved his hand to the inside of his thigh, caressing the fabric of his jeans and brushing his knuckles against his bulge _on purpose_.

And that’s it, Jared couldn’t take it anymore. He shifted nervously in his seat, pushed away from Jensen and awkwardly landed ass first on the floor, his chair failing him.

The entire room fell into instant laughter and the convention ended shortly after with Jared dodging a risky situation in exchange with a lifetime embarrassment.

Jared picked up his things, pushed his beanie over his head and hurried back to his hotel room. He was mad, mad at Jensen for turning him into an aroused mess and mad at himself for lying in bed and jerking off to the thought of Jensen fucking him raw, and loving every bit of it.

The next day Jared found himself staring at Jensen’s crotch and he mentally slapped himself for being so desperate. They were in the company of their friends, joined around a drink, and one after the other they started leaving and soon it was just Jensen and Jared going through their fifth beer.

He was hard again, because Jensen was ruffling his hair like a dog. And he was tipsy and tipsy Jared is honest Jared. So instead of slapping his hand away like he usually does Jared was leaning closer, feeling up Jensen’s hand all up his hair and loving the way it perfectly fit.

“You like it, don’t you?” Jensen’s smirk was present. His eyes catching the glimpse of joy in Jared’s eyes. “When I touch your hair like this.”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded obediently.

He hummed in content and let his guard down. Then it happened quick and fast. Jensen tugged hard on his hair and Jared jerked back in a moan.

The next second was awkward. Jensen was staring at Jared with surprised eyes and Jared couldn’t believe he just made the lewdest sound he could possibly make.

“You—Wait, Jared, you’re –“Jared’s eyes flicked down to his crotch then back at his face. “Seriously?”

Jared’s face flushed red and right then all he could wish for was for the earth to split open and swallow him whole.

“It’s your fucking hand’s fault.” He muttered before shoving his face into his folded arms on the table.

Jensen’s eyes flew around them, nobody else seemed to have noticed, so he quickly stood up and pulled Jared towards the bathroom.

It was cramped, disgusting and uncomfortable. But it didn’t matter the second Jensen locked them into one of the stalls and shoved himself against Jared. Bodies pressed in heat and Jared realised he wasn’t the only one hard under his jeans.

His lips went swollen from the repetitive biting and kissing he was inflicted. Jensen’s touch was strong and rough and god how it turned him on. Jared gave his share as well, because soon he was clawing his nails into Jensen’s back and rocking his hips like a desperate whore.

Jensen groaned at the friction of their bulges and dragged his tongue over Jared’s neck, sucking on it until he could feel the man squirm against him.

“Looks like you’re gonna be digging those nails even deeper once I’m done with you.”

Jensen’s raw voice sent jolts of pleasure through his body. Jared felt exposed and vulnerable once he was stripped off his shirt and soon Jensen was going down on him. He sucked on his nipples then carried on biting hard until Jared couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh, fuck!” Jared cursed once Jensen cupped his bulge and squeezed it. “Fuck, Jensen!”

A smirk traced over Jensen’s lips at the sight of Jared all helpless and desperate in front of him. He palmed the twitching bulge and teased where the tip was supposed to be. Even under a pair of thick jeans and underwear Jensen could feel a hot wet spot forming on the surface.

“Is that what you want, Jared?” Jensen breathed into the man’s red ear. “You want me to fuck you?”

Jared moaned as he heard the words. His body wanted it. Wanted it so bad. His inside twitched at the simple thought of having Jensen’s cock inside him. And before he could form an answer, Jensen’s fingers slid through his sweaty hair, clenching on it tight and then dragging it back hard and rough.

“Come on, say it, baby.” Jensen breathed out. “Say you want me to fuck so hard you won’t be able to walk for days. Say you want it, Jared.”

Jared nearly came. It was that good, felt that intense. Jensen’s hand pulling his hair and whispering dirty things to him, it was doing things to his body Jared couldn’t explain.

“Fuck!” Jared moaned out. “Please, I want— I want you Jensen. I want you to fuck me. Give it to me ‘till I’m sore.”

“I will, Jared. I will. But first we’ve gotta open you up nice and good.” Jensen’s eyes caught the pleading look on Jared’s face and instantly shoved him against the wall.

Jared whined when he felt a wet finger slide inside him, soon followed by a second and a third. They filled him so fucking good and he almost cried when they brushed against his prostate, those nerve-endings shooting pleasure through his entire body. He wanted to throw his head elsewhere but Jensen’s grip was firm and shoved him right back against the wall.

He cried in desperation when Jensen withdrew his fingers and soon he was clawing his butt cheeks and lifting him up against the wall. He spread them wide open and rubbed the tip of his finger against Jared’s twitching hole.

Jared was at his limit. The pain his cock was giving him pleading for release was unbearable and his insides were begging to be rammed into mercilessly. He needed Jensen and he needed him right now. But Jensen, he was too busy taking pleasure in driving Jared over the edge.

Jared’s mind went hazy when Jensen kissed him wild and rough. He managed to stick his hands underneath the man’s shirt and dig his nails right into his skin, he could hear Jensen wince in pain and that’s when Jensen knew he couldn’t take it any longer and that he wanted him, and he wanted him now.

“Oh god!” Jared’s eyes shot open when he felt the tip of Jensen’s cock push into his hole, it was big, so big he—

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! You’re too big, it won’t—It won’t fit!”

But that Jensen already knew. He gave Jared a cheeky grin and pressed a soft kiss on his lips then eyed him with those sexy green eyes of his that made Jared swoon.

“I know, baby. I know.” He said. “I’m gonna fill you up real nice and slow. I promise it’ll feel good, so good you’ll be moaning my name for the entire bar to hear.”

And then everything went practically blank.

Because the next minute Jared’s voice was hoarse from screaming and his insides were being fucked with the force of a beast in heat. It was so hot, so intense he came all over himself untouched. Jensen kept going, fucking him beyond orgasm until Jared’s cock twitched and shot few more drops before he fell limp against Jensen.

Something warm and hot spread through his filled hole and Jared heard Jensen give a long groan. He was holding him tight so tight his nails winded up leaving scars on his back.

“Jared.” He called softly and Jared pulled hardly his head back. “Hey. You okay?”

Jared raised an eyebrow and laughed, a genuine loud laugh.

“Except that I can't feel my back anymore, I'm fan-fucking-tastic." 

Jensen was quick to lean in and capture Jared’s lips for an after-taste. Jared’s heart skipped a beat when he felt him smile into the kiss and his cheeks tinted red when Jensen started stroking his hair.

“We're just getting started."

Later that night Jensen drove Jared back to the hotel and he eventually lost count of how many more times he made him come. The sex was mind-blowing and it lasted hours long and by the end of it Jared fell asleep to Jensen stroking his hair and burying his nose into it.

Jared doesn't like having his hair touched.

But he loves when it's Jensen who's touching it.


End file.
